Gohan and me
by TeenSSJVidel
Summary: Some little stories about Videl's life with Gohan


I wrote this story while waiting for my bus after school.  
  
So, I guess I've made a lot of mistakes and the story isn't  
  
really good!  
  
And I don't owe DBZ! (But I would like to...)  
  
Your TeenSSJVidel  
  
`...´=Speech ``...´´=Quotation marks   
  
"..."=Thougts  
  
  
  
"Has life a sense? Is my life that valueable? Those are only  
  
two questions going through my head, my heart and my soul. Well,  
  
I think some lives are valueable. Those of the famous,celebrated  
  
and popular people but mine? Would they care if I would die?  
  
Of course they would care, because I'm ``his´´ daugter, the   
  
daughter of the man who has beaten Cell. I know it wasn't him, he's  
  
too weak! Even my own father don't care for me. They all see me  
  
as Mr.Satan's daughter and not as a person of my own."  
  
"Life is cruel. It takes away those people I love. First my Mum.  
  
She got cancer and died and now it took Dad, too. Because of his  
  
stupid fame, he doesn't care for me anymore. And now I'm alone.  
  
Alone with these thougts, fears and that pain deep in my heart.  
  
Perhaps I deserve it. Perhaps I deserve to be alone. But why?   
  
Because I'm weak?"   
  
"I want to have close friends and of course a boyfriend, but I'm   
  
afraid. Afraid that life will take them away from me again. That's  
  
why I can't let somebody close. I'm always pretending to be cool   
  
and strong, but I'm not. I just wanna hide my weakness."  
  
"Nobody will ever see me crying. I don't cry. I have never cried,  
  
'cause Dad told me:`When you are crying, the people will see that  
  
you're weak!´ and I'm not gonna show how weak I am. Yeah and I am   
  
weak. Feelings weaken you. They knock you down. So I don't allow   
  
myself to have feelings, but sometimes they break through, especi-  
  
ally when I'm thinking about Mum.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could die. But I can't. I mean the people of the  
  
city need me. I'm always saving them, how Erasa said, from the   
  
``nastys´´. I need that job, too. Sohehow it satifies me, not in a   
  
sexual way of course, but I feel better after fighting crime."  
  
"I wonder how it feels to be loved and to be kissed. I never had a  
  
boyfriend, 'cause of my fears. But if I would have one, if I would  
  
let somebody in my heart, destiny would take him away from me. I   
  
hate this stupid life. Why must it be that cruel to me? How much I  
  
would like to have a boyfriend, somebody I can give my love to. I  
  
don't even know, if I'll ever love someone, if I can love somebody.  
  
Nobody loves me, 'cause I behave that stupid. So why don't I change  
  
my behaviour? I just can't. I don't want to be responsible for some-  
  
body's death again. I'm already responsible for Mum's death. I caused  
  
it. She got cancer 'cause of my weakness. Why? Why haven't I been   
  
stronger?"  
  
`Miss Satan would you pay attention please?´ I looked up to come face  
  
to face with Mr. Harris. He looked angry. `Now, what's the answer of   
  
my question?´ "Great! I don't even know the question." `Miss Satan,   
  
I'm still waiting for your answer!´ He made his way back to his desk,  
  
when I felt somebody tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head in the   
  
direction and looked into Gohan's smiling face. He told me the answer.  
  
`Thank you, Gohan-Kun!´I whispered back. `Miss Satan!´ Mr. Harris said.  
  
`Ummm...Rome was founded by Romolus and Remus, twins I guess, who were  
  
raised by a female wolf. The city of Rome was named after Romolus, the   
  
elder brother. But it's just a legend.´ I said slowly. `That's right,   
  
Miss Satan!´ " Puh! That was close.Gohan's always helping me out of   
  
trouble, even when I'm crime fighting he's there for me. Does he love  
  
me? Do I love him? And if can I let him into my heart? No!He's too nice,  
  
too sexy, too smart to die."  
  
The bell rang, finally. I was on my way home, when I heard somebody call  
  
my name. I turned around. It was Gohan. He walked towards me saying: `Wait  
  
Videl-San! What's wrong with you? You've been totally absent in history  
  
today. You've always been interested in the roman culture, you like Italy.  
  
What's goin' on?´ I looked to my feet. He stood in front of me, placing  
  
his hands on mmy shoulders. I jerked. It felt so warm. His voice, so soft.  
  
Then I looked into his coal black eyes which were filled with love, care  
  
and understanding. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. `I've never seen  
  
you crying and I don't want to do now.´He said before wiping my tears off  
  
and taking me in his arms. It felt so good, so right. " Shall I tell him?  
  
Can I tell him?" I smiled weakly and decided to tell him everything.   
  
`Gohan I...I'll tell you. Can we go to my place?´ He nodded softly and   
  
follwed me to ``my´´ mansion. We went up to my room where Gohan sat down  
  
onto my bed and I looked out of the French window, sadly. Then I told him   
  
whole story, my fears, my pain, my hopes. I finished and Gohan sat there  
  
silently. He understood me. He stood up, walked behind me and wrapped his  
  
arms around my waist. `Videl-San, I have the same fears, the same hopes  
  
you have. I'm responsible for my father's death, too, I have told you.  
  
That day I haven't talked to my mother and I don't even have a close  
  
relationship to my lil' brother.´ He smiled sadly. `But together we'll  
  
manage it, won't we?´ I nodded.  
  
Now ten years later, Gohan and I are married and have a child. She's a  
  
little whirlwind named Pan. With her four years, she fills our lives with  
  
joy and happiness. And I really must say my love for Gohan is still as big  
  
as it was at the first day, perhaps even bigger. `Right, Gohan-Chan?´ I   
  
say with a grin on my lips. My husband looks at me a huge smile on his  
  
handsome face. `Yupp totally right, babe!´ He takes me in his strong arms  
  
and walks up he stairs straight into our bedroom. After a long, passionate  
  
kiss, he kicks shut and starts pulling out my clothes... 


End file.
